Mystery of the Glowing Heart
by LyrisaLove
Summary: When she found out she wasn't from this world, she ran deep into the forbidden forest along with her brother. Neither sibling expected to see the Pied Piper. What's worse, why does Peter Pan want to take her to Neverland? What happens when her brother stops caring about her? What can Lily and her best friends do to save her from Pan's clutches.
1. Five years ago

**LyrisaLove says : So here's the very first crossover I've actually ever done... Ikr... But bare with me. **

**Eevee2010 asked me if I ever considered doing one and I said yes. **

**So as we're both HP and OUAT fans we decided to write this.**

**It's a very long ****prologue about the first day of Hogwarts. **

**For once this is a proper story and not loads of... '_Other_ ****_interesting stuff'_... hehe. *Pulls my naughty s*xy face***

**I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

**Eevee2010 says: Hej, lambs! I hope you'll enjoy this new amazing story about Lily and Pan. In the magical world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Prologue: Five Years Ago**

* * *

Glossy hair covered her face as she slept soundlessly on her small, but beyond comfy bed.

Though Lily was sleeping, she was beyond excited for the morning that was about to come.

For she was going to be sorted into her house. There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor and Slytherin.

Lily hoped she was going to be in Griffindor, but her brother, Felix had told her countless of times that she wasn't brave enough to be one.

She knew he would be in Slytherin, he was always mean to her.

As the eleven year old slept, she dreamed of a star, she would always dream of it.

The shining diamond urged her to follow it, straight till morning.

But she never could reach it it was too high. "Wake up!"

Was what she heard before a ice cold bucket of water was chucked over her. "FELIX!" She yelled, her bright blue eyes glared at him.

"Morning sis'." He smirked.

"You little-!"

She cut herself off when she saw her father enter the room.

"What on earth- oh." He noticed how drenched Lily was and frowned at Felix. "Why?" He asked simply.

Felix shrugged. "Because she's my sister. It's my job to be mean to her. Ain't that right sis'?"

Lily narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Only if I can do the same to you."

She stood up and started to chase him, but Hagrid called after them. "Where're you two goin'?" He asked.

The siblings exchanged glances. "Hogsmeade." It was funny how siblings could communicate with their eyes, no matter how much they teased each other.

Hagrid shook his head. "Not today you ain't." He said, smiling, well at least it looked like her was. You could barley see his lips because his beard was in the way.

Sometimes Lily and Felix both wondered if he was really their father.

Sure he was a great one, but they looked nothing alike. Felix and Lily had the same pale skin and blue eyes.

But Hagrid's eyes were almost black.

Felix groaned, "Of course, it's today... School..." Every year they would aid Hagrid set up the boats for the first years.

Lily grinned widely. "Awesome! This is gonna be great!" Felix glared at her.

She shrugged. "So, dad... When do we start?"

He sighed. "Um... After breakfast and... When you're dry." Lily had almost forgotten she was completely drenched.

"Urgh! I'm so gonna get you back, Felix." She seethed.

He smirked. "You say that every time."

Lily stuck her tongue out again. "Whatever."

Hagrid cleared his throat. "I'm not goin' to be able to help this year, kids...I' gotta um... Do somethin' for Dumbledore."

"Like what?" Felix asked. "You've said that a lot this week." He noticed.

Lily sighed. "If it's private, Felix, don't ask. It's rude."

It was his turn to stick his tongue out at her. "I'll be back later." Then, Hagrid made his way up to the castle.

Felix smirked and sat down on a chair next to the kitchen table. "So, what's for breakfast?" He asked Lily who was making herself a jam sandwich.

She grinned. "Whatever you make it, bro'." She mentally gave herself a small round of applause when she said it.

He snatched her sandwich and started eating it. "Oi!"

Felix scoffed the whole thing down in one and laughed at her disgusted expression. "That was lovely! Thanks Lil'."

"Git!" She called after him as he made his way out of the house.

And that's pretty much how the rest of their morning went.

* * *

Two boys sat on the Hogwarts Express and from the moment they met, they knew they'd be great friends.

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work I'll show you..."

The ginger boy, Ron rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand.

It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-" He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open.

The toad-less boy, who had come into their compartment earlier had returned, but this time he had a girl with him.

She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said.

She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er - all right."

He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you."

She said all this very fast. Harry, the scruffy black haired boy, wearing round glasses, looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learn all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered

"Harry. Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. For background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Event of the Twentieth Century.

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toad-less boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it, " said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, but he knew it was a dud."

* * *

"Now let's do the boats!" Lily said for the hundredth time that day

Felix groaned again. "You do it. I'm busy!"

Lily glared a him. "You're not doing anything!" She snapped.

He smirked at her. "Actually I'm annoying you... And doing a good job of it by the look on your face."

She faked a huge smile. "Bye then."

And Lily walked down to the boat, waiting for her brother to join her.

Sure enough he was there in a matter of minutes. "You're a pain, d'you know that?" He teased.

Lily laughed. "I thought you were the annoying one!?"They took at least two hours to finish lighting the lanterns on the boat, seeing as they can't use magic.

Hagrid told them it was good exercise for them to do it anyway when they had asked him, or rather, when Felix had asked him.

"Now what?" Felix asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "We get changed into our robes, the train will be here soon."

* * *

Lily almost ran up the stairs with Felix walking slowly behind her. "Oi!" He called her.

She turned around, slightly out of breath. "What?"

"Don't come near me when we're in there... People might think we're... Related." He whispered as they reached the open door.

She grinned. "Which we are." She reminded him sweetly. "Come on, brother!" She shouted. "We'll be late for the sorting!"

He glared at her because now, they had an audience.

Lily skipped over to the group with an innocent smile on her face.

Felix was staring daggers at her. "Hello!" Said a girl from beside Lily. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Lily." She shook her hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall." Said a rather tall and skinny lady, Lily and Felix both already knew.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Of course Felix and Lily already knew all of this, but they listened anyway.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." The professor continued. "Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points."

Lily glanced over at Felix who was talking to a boy with platinum blond hair and two rather large boys. They all looked rather smug, and just one look, Lily disliked them.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Hermione smiled brightly, she seemed even more excited then she was. "What house do you think you'll be in?" She whispered.

The bushy haired girl turned to her. "I hope I'm in Griffindor. I heard it's the best one."

Lily chuckled. "Me too. Good luck."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

McGonagall's eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"It it true then, what they're saying on the train." A smug voice spoke out loudly. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"Yes," said Harry.

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh, no." She saw her brother behind the one who was talking.

Harry was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean.

Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle," He boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger.

Draco glared at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours, Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Lily barged through the crowed, Hermione had started to talk to the toad less boy again.

Just as Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's, Lily stood in front of him. "I think he can tell who the wrong sort is for himself," She said coolly.

Draco smirked. "Got yourself a girlfriend, huh, Potter?"

Lily glared at him. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Get lost, Lily." He snapped.

"Is this your sister?" Draco asked him, noticing the annoyance from his new friend's voice.

Felix nodded. "Unfortunately." He sighed.

Professor McGonagall returns and smacks him on the shoulder with a paper. The four of them retreated with one last glare.

Lily turned around and smiled at Harry and Ron. "Hi."

"Hey." Said Henry.

Ron grinned. "That was bloody wicked!" He stated.

Lily laughed sweetly. "Thanks."

"Why weren't you on the boats?" Henry asked her. "I didn't see you."

Lily smiled. "I live here." She stated.

Their eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. "My dad works here."

"Is he a teacher?" Hermione asked from beside Harry.

The two boys jumped slightly. "Where'd you come from,"

She glared at him, before she could reply, however, Lily answered Harry's question. "No... He works on the grounds... His name is Hagrid."

Harry's eyes widened. "Hagrid?"

"You know him?" She asked, confused by his reaction.

He nodded. "He was the one who practically bought me to Hogwarts."

"Awesome!" Lily exclaimed.

Someone cleared their throat from behind her. It was the Professor. "Sorry, Miner-Professor."

She led them into the hall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told them, "And follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to led, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him.

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the great hall.

Lily had been in this room many times and she smiled to herself whenever she saw the strange and splendid place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers say.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in the line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight.

Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Lily looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

She heard Hermione whisper to her, "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open up to the heavens.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of them.

On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat.

This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Lily frowned, wondering who this 'Fred' was.

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Hermione Granger."  
"Oh, no... Okey, relax," Whispered Hermione, to herself.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you," said Ron. Harry nods in agreement.

Lily glared at them playfully. "Actually she's just a nerd." They chuckled in response.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron Groaned.

Hermione jumped off the stool with a smile.

Lily noticed the look on Harry's face and asked. "What's wrong?"

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous.

"What if I'm not chosen at all? What if I just sit there with the hat over my eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerks it off my head and says there had obviously been a mistake and I'd better get back on the train?"

Lily giggled. "That never happens! I promise!" She'd seen enough sortings to know.

Draco Malfoy's name was called out and he pushed pat Lily roughly. "Git." She hissed, loud enough so he could hear her.

He got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHEREIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, and of course Felix, looking pleased with himself.

"Ronald Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

Ron gulped and walked up. He sat down and the hat was put on.

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him.

Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, Ah, my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall.

He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet.

Percy, the Prefect and also Ron's older brother, got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier.

"Thomas, Dean," A black boy, with dark chocolate eyes, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Jones, Felix," said Professor McGonagall.

Felix hitched nervously when he heard the name, but he quickly realized that the last name was wrong and started to relax again. "Jones, Felix," repeated

Professor McGonagall and was now looking over at him and he knew now that she meant him.

Felix sat on the stool for what felt like a whole minute before the hat declared him a Slytherin.

He's shocked by the name Professor McGonagall had called out, but he doesn't say anything and walks over to the Slytherin table.

Lily frowned and her stomach churned when McGonagall called her. "Jones, Lily."

Shakily, she walked over to the hat and Professor placed it on her head.

She almost jumped out of her skin when it spoke to her. "Ah! Another Jones child. But you're different, I can feel it. Special..."

Lily had tensed when he called her 'Jones.' "My name is Lily Evangelina Hagrid..." She whispered.

The hat laughed at her comment. "No, you're Lily Evangelina Jones... Destined a life faraway from here."

'Hurry up... Sort me..." She had taken even longer than Harry and people started muttering.

"You're a difficult one, aren't you." He said. "But I think you'll do well in... GRIFFINDOR!"

Lily gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall and ran out of the hall.

Felix stood up and ran after her, she was his sister after all. No one else went after them.

Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. "Funny, really." Said Fred. "One's in Slytherin and the other in Griffindor... They're related! It's not right, is it?"

His twin, George nodded. "Strange. But you gotta admit, she's pretty cute." They snickered.

"She only eleven, it's not illegal... For once." He muttered under his breath.

Hermione glared at them. "Don't you have any idea how she must be feeling?"

"What?" They asked her.

She sighed deeply, but it was Harry who replied. "She thought her dad was Hagrid..."

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid had seen when Lily and Felix run out of the Great Hall after the sorting ceremony.

He hadn't been in the hall, for he was just coming back from the third floor of the castle.

Dumbledore had given him some work to do up there.

Concern crossed his face and he decided to follow them.

It was a beautiful night. The stars sparkled like millions of diamonds in the sky and the bright light from the moon kept him calm.

His son and his daughter's trail ended at the wooden hut that was built right next to the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid heard sounds that came inside the cabin and was able to tell at once that it was Lily who was crying and opened up the wooden door quickly.

There are two rooms inside, one with harms and pheasants hanging from the celling.

There is also a fireplace where, most of the time a copper kettle is used to boil water.

In the corner stood a massive bed with patchwork quilt over it.

The other room belonged to Felix and Lily. "Lily, calm down!" Felix insisted.

Hagrid cleared his throat and Felix glared at him. "Were you going to tell us?" He hissed angrily.

"Of course..." Said Hagrid, sticking his right hand into his coat pocket and pulled out what would appear to be a handkerchief and gave it to Lily.

"...I-I just didn't except it to happen today... and especially not like that- A-at the ceremony." He sighed and turned around so that he was now facing the kitchen. He walked up to the fireplace where his copper kettle hung over the calm embers of the warm fire.

"Wh-what happened? H-how exactly d-did you find us?" Lily asked with a hoarse voice she had gotten after all her crying.

"First-and understand this, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was a wizard who went as bad as you can go and his name was P - ...his name was P - ..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" suggested Felix with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No, I can't spell it. All right. His name was Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?" repeated Lily.

"Shh!" Hagrid decided to explain. "It was dark times, very dark times. Pan started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Harry's parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Except for Harry Potter."

"Harry? He tried to kill...Harry?" asked both Lily and Felix with shock.

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on his forehead. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to Pa-...You-Know-Who?" asked Felix.

"Good question. Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on, but one thing's absolutely certain.

Something about Harry stumped him that night. That's why he's famous. That's why everybody knows his name. His the boy who lived." Hagrid looked both at

Lily and Felix with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes.

The sibling's eyes widened. "What does that h-have to do with you finding us?"

Hagrid let out a deep heavy breath. "The day... You-Know-Who killed Harry's parents, a... um..."

"A what?" Felix snapped.

"A tornado struck..." Hagrid stated, his eyes glassy. "Right here, at Hogwarts... Somehow, you two are connected with whatever happened that night..."

Lily's eyes widened. "What happened... Wh-when the tornado came?"

"A handmade basket of straw came flying out of the tornado and in that basket... lay a baby boy and a baby girl tucked in a gray blanket made of wool," said Hagrid.

Lily frowned. "I-I don't understand..."

"I means we're not from this world." Felix explained, staring daggers at who he thought was his father.

Tears leaked down her eyes and Lily ran out of the house. "Lily, I'm sorry!" Hagrid's voice was faintly heard from within.

She ran into the forbidden forest and Felix was on her trail.

"Lily wait!" At the sound of her brother's voice, Lily ran faster into the forest.

But Felix was faster and caught up with her. "He lied to us!" She cried.

He nodded. "I know. But it doesn't change anything-"

"It changes everything, Felix!" She yelled. "We're not even from this world! I just... I just feel so... Lost."

Before Felix could reply, a faint but enchanting music could be heard deeper within the forest.

They instantly started to follow the sound. It was a strange melody, Lily wouldn't know how to describe it.

All she could say is that it came from pipes. That it was creepy, yet somehow she felt she needed to follow it.

* * *

Hagrid came striding towards them out of the door, Fang at his heel. Felix and Lily had been gone for a while, and he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that they were in the forbidden forest.

Filch had sent him an owl, with a letter telling him that he had three students, first years, who already needed detention.

Apparently they had been caught wandering the castle after dark.

Hagrid was carrying his large crossbow and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said flatly. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Ron?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Flich coldly. "They're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Flich. "Bin lecturin's them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yah've done yer bit. I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Flich. "For what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back forward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest," He said, wanting to make himself clear.

Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got yer pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this he'd-"

He was cut off. "-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? They'll do summant useful or yeh'll get out.

If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."

Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid fractiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees.

A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest. "My chi- Lily and Felix are in there somewhere, and we're gonna get 'em."

* * *

Lily smiled brightly at the lovely sound luring them towards a loud fire, where boys danced savagely around it.

Without any hesitation at all, the two siblings joined them.

She couldn't have felt happier, the way she moved gracefully amongst the young boys, ignoring the sadness in her heart.

But she didn't noticed the hooded figure watching her every move.

Her face was still wet with tears, shimmering on her pale face, reflecting the fire.

All of a sudden the music stopped, but the boys kept dancing, as though it was still playing.

Lily collapsed and so did Felix. The hooded figure walked over to Lily and pulled her up.

"Th-thank you." She sniffed.

He narrowed his eyes unexpectedly. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm L-"

Before she could reply, Felix came over. "Wh-who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" He grinned. "I'm Peter." Lily's stomach churned uncomfortably. "Peter Pan."

Her eyes widened and she went to run, but he appeared in front of her. "Where do you think you're going, princess?"

Felix ran over to them. "Leave her alone."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should... She looks a little down in the dumps, doesn't she." He remarked. "What happened?"

Lily sank to the floor in tears again, Pan just stared at her, confused. "We just found out we aren't even from this world..." Felix said angrily.

Peter scoffed, "Is that all?" He asked rhetorically.

"What do you want from us?" Felix asked, a slight sound of worry in his voice.

He knew he was talking to a murderer. "Well, I would have killed you." He stated calmly, causing Lily to sob louder. "But seeing as you don't come from this world... Where did you come from?"

"W-we d-d-don't k-know!" Lily cried.

Peter raised an eyebrow and knelt down to her level and cupped her chin. Felix felt his brotherly side take over at Pete's actions, but he didn't do anything, afraid of the consequences.

But the Pan spoke. "Lost. Pretty and alone... I could do with a little girl like you in Neverland, you know." Lily shivered.

"Neverland?" Felix asked him.

Peter grinned. "Neverland. Is an island beyond this earth's galaxy," He stated. "And the word 'Enchanted' isn't the word enough to describe it's true nature. It can be like a paradise in heaven and it can be hell. Depending on the point of view." He added, smirking at Lily.

Lily closed her eyes. "No... I-I don't want to go there... D-don't take me."

He chuckled darkly. "Not yet, love." He looked her up and down after he'd pulled her to her feet. "You're too young."

"Don't take her at all." Felix hissed. "They way you describe it sounds like somewhere a girl would hate."

Pan grinned. "They do. But you would like it... All boys do."

"Then take me." Felix stated. "I'd rather be there than here anyway."

Peter turned to him. "You've got until she turns seventeen to find me the Philosophers stone. Fail and I'll take her.._. Forever."_

* * *

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Hagrid. "I thought the forbidden forest was FORBIDDEN. Hence the name."

"They know the forest almost better than I do... But now... I- We really need to find 'em." Hagrid stated. "Now, we're gonna spilt up. Malfoy, go with Harry. And here, take Fang with ya'."

He sent an apologetic look towards Harry before he and Ron went the other way.

They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because of the trees were so thick.

There were times he swore he could've heard some distant music.

Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look-" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.

Something bright and orange was gleaming on the ground a little further away.

They could see boys wearing ragged clothing and as they looked carefully, they spotted Lily and Felix talking to another boy.

Draco tried to push Harry out of the way to get a better look, but it only caused the other boy to notice them.

Peter raised its head and looked right at Harry, staring daggers at him, piercing his skin and the scar on his head burned..

Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire. Half blinded, he staggered backward and struck the back of his head on a rock.

Blood began to seep out from the small cut.

His vision became blurred and just as he fainted an image of the boy he'd just seen in the clearing, -the one that caused his scar to burn- was holding a glowing heart.

He was grinning down at someone, someone crying, but Harry would never know who that person would be... At least not yet.

* * *

**So... um yeah... Like I said... LOOOOONG prologue... The other chapters will be long... but not _this _long :P **

**Love reviews and I answer ALL OF THEM. So don't hesitate.**

**Pwetty pwease review for poor little Lily. :) And **** Eevee2010 ****and****Me :P**


	2. The Boggart

**Chapter 1: The Boggart**

* * *

Five long years had passed since that night in the forbidden forest and Hogwarts still remained Lily's home.

She was now sixteen years old and in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

Things were going well and she had many friends, but the ones she cared about more than anyone were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The three of them were in Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, along with the other Griffindors and Slytherins.

Before them was a small wardrobe. Something was inside, clearly trying to get out, but the door was sealed shut.

"Would anyone like to venture a guess...as to what is inside?" asked Professor Lupin, their assigned teacher.

"That's a Boggart, that is." Stated a Griffindor.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas. Now, can anybody tell me what a Bogart looks like?" asked the Professor

Ron almost jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke from beside him. "No one knows," answered Hermione.

"When did she get here?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so..."

Hermione was cut by Professor Lupin. "-So terrifying, yes, yes, yes... 10 points to Gryffindor. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart, yet it requires force of mind. You, see the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wants first. After me, please...Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" Said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

Neville, the toad boy from their first year at Hogwarts had always been the shy one and the one who usually messed up. He looked anxious.

Harry looked over at Hermione and whispered, "Where's Lily?"

* * *

Harry looked over at Hermione and whispered, "Where's Lily?"

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "I think she's still asleep."

While the rest of the class whispered amongst each other, Lupin was whispering something into Neville's ear.

"First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" He asked him/.

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

The whole class heard the name of their Potions teacher and laughed.

Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape... hmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

Neville nodded nervously. "Erm... Yes. But-I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No...it won't" said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind."

Neville looked startled, but replied nevertheless, "She carries a red handbag..."

Lupin raised a hand dismissively.

"- We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe...here's what I want you to do. Excuse me," said Professor Lupin to the rest of the class.

"Imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes. Can you do that?" Professor Lupin asked Neville.

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "One, two, three!" He waved his wand lightly and the wardrobe's door swung open.

"Think, Neville, think." He encouraged the worried boy beside him, while a replica of Professor Snape stepped out of the closet.

"R - r - riddikulus! " Squeaked Neville.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful! Incredible! Okay...to the back, Neville. Everyone, from a line!"

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, who were chatting with Seamus.

No one else noticed as she pulled out a golden chain, where a small hourglass hung delicately around her neck.

She turned it once before the class emptied and she was alone.

* * *

Lily's eyes burst open at the sudden shaking of her bed. "Ugh! Hermione!"

As soon as the sunlight hit her, she closed them once again.

"Wake up, Lily!" Hermione insisted, nudging Lily until she moved

"It's too early to wake up!" She moaned.

"Yeah... But you do realize you're late for class, right?" Her best friend laughed and before pulling the covers off of her.

Lily opened her eyes once again in shock. "What!?" She shouted. "Wait... Then why are you here? You're never late."

"Well actually I'm not, class starts in fifteen minutes so-" Lily groaned in frustration, cutting her off.

She opened her eyes and frowned. "So I'm late... But you're not... Yet we're both here... And class starts in ten minutes... Hermione... It's too early for this."

"I can go back in time," Hermione began, showing Lily the hourglass which she kept on the golden necklace.

"Where did you get that?" She asked in awe, suddenly wide awake.

"It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, so as no one could hear her. "And I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons."

Lily frowned. "Isn't that like... Against the laws of magic or something?"

Hermione nodded. "Professor McGonagall made me swear not to tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies."

Admiring the swirly patterns around the hourglass, Lily asked. "How does it work?"

"I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see?" Hermione explained.

Lily stared at her before nodding slowly. "Um... Yeah. But just one small question..."

Hermione put the necklace away, under her shirt. "Mm-mm?"

"Why on earth would you even want to be in two places at once?" Lily asked, yawning slightly.

Her best friend gave her an irritated look. "Because... Unlike some people... I actually care about my education."

"A little too much." Lily muttered under her breath. "OK! So are we going to class or what?"

Hermione nodded as Lily started to get dressed.. "Yup! But let me explain first." She stated. "We're learning how to defeat Boggarts..."

"Boggarts?" Lily repeated. "Ugh!

"When it shows your worst fear..." Lily's heart somehow accelerated. "You've got to imagine a way to make it funny and when you do... You wave your wand and say Riddikulas."

Lily nodded. "Thanks..."

"Well, we should go wait by the door, I'm in class right now as well,and in precisely... ten minutes from now, we'll be getting in line to each have a turn at defeating it. But if we want to go noticed, we've can't be seen."

Lily frowned. "Well that's helpful."

Hermione smiled at Lily and watched as she gathered all her books and supplies for today's lessons.

Lily picked up her nine inch, walnut wood wand. It a phoenix feather core, with two unicorn hairs and one veela hair.

It had been lying beside her dark leather handbag, which happened to have a small griffindor charm attached to the zip.

Almost every witch and wizard kept their wands placed in the inside pocket of their coats, just to make it easier to grab it when they needed it, and Lily was no exception.

"Finished?" asked Hermione patiently, and Lily nodded.

Lily and Hermione were standing inside of the Gryffindor's common room, in front of the door and before Lily and her stepped out.

Hermione opened it up a bit to see if anyone was walking up, or down the stairs.

"Remember: we can not be seen," She reminded Lily and with that; both of the young witches stepped down the stairs and were headed to classroom where Professor Lupin had his Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, on the first floor.

Lily heard a noise that sounded a lot like old chains, rattling from above.

The two girls looked up and spotted Peeves: the poltergeist.

"Oh, no." Lily sighed. "Run." She whispered to Hermione.

Hermione just shook her head as in 'no' and looked up at Peeves. Who was still playing with the chains. "It doesn't seem as if he has noticed us and with luck, he may not." Whispered Hermione. "Let's go."

It wasn't going to be that simple, though. They hadn't gone more than a doze paces when a doorknob and something came shooting out of nowhere in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Be quiet, Peeves-please-you'll get us in trouble." Said Lily. Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around in the castle instead of being in class? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." said Lily again.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Hermione, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS NOT AT CLASS!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS NOT AT CLASS!" Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives and down the stairs.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are as clever, Hermione." said Lily while she followed the other witch, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door and it was locked.

"This could be it! We're so dead!" Lily moaned, as she pushed helplessly at the door. "This could definitely be it!" They could hear footsteps, Flich running as fast as he could towards Peeves's shouts.

"Please, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed her wand from the inside pocket of her coat and tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open, they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."'

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right -please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Hermione whispered. "I think we'll be okay- you can let go now, Lily."

Lily had been tugging on the sleeve of Hermione's school cloak for the last minute. "What?"

Hermione turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, she was sure she'd walked into a nightmare.

They weren't in a room, as she had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor.

It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Lily knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Hermione groped for the doorknob-between Filch and death, she'd take Filch.

They fell backward, Hermione slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared.

All they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster.

They didn't stop running until they reached Professor Lupin's class in Defence Against the Dark on the first floor.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful! Incredible! Okay...to the back, Neville. Everyone, from a line!" Heard both Lily and Hermione Professor Lupin say. "Hide!"

Whispered Hermione and pushed Lily back behind the door. While they watched the other Hermione sneak out of the classroom and towards the stairs to

Gryffindor's common room to wake Lily up.

Lily stared after the other Hermione, her mouth agape. "This is so wired." She stated.

Hermione grinned. "I know right." She chuckled, watching her past self. "Hang on... Is that really how my hair looks like at the back?"

Lily chuckled. "Come on, I think we should go in now."

They entered the room and no one saw as they made their way to the back of the line, well everyone except Harry. "God, Lily... Almost thought you weren't coming."

Hermione and her exchanged glances. "I almost forgot where the classroom was." She stated, smiling.

Almost an half an hour had passed when it was Ron's turn to face the Boggart.

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on him, clicking its pincers menacingly.

For a moment, Lily thought Ron had frozen. Then-"Riddikulus!" he bellowed, and eight colourful roller skates appeared on the spider's feet, if you could call them that.

"Yes! You see? Very good, very good! Marvellous! Absolutely very, very enjoyable! Lily Jones, next! Step up. Show us what you see. Keep your nerve."

Lily saw the look of fear on Ron's face after facing the giant spider and took a deep breath knowing she was next.

Hermione gave her an encouraging smile before Lupin called her up.

She stumbled forward after someone gave her a gentle nudge.

"Hagrid." She corrected him, her heart racing.

As much as she liked Lupin as a teacher, it was very frustrating when he- or any other teacher called her by her real name.

It reminded her of her visit with Pan. She shuddered.

Her eyes widened in worry, he was her biggest fear. And when the Boggart changed its form into a hooded figure with a multicoloured cloak, she couldn't hold it it. "Shit." She whispered.

There were gasps from behind her and Lily was shaking with fear.

Boggart Pan removed his hood and smirked at Lily.

She froze. Her throat constricted as she listened to the blood pounding in her ears.

Every muscle in her body screamed at her to flee, but she remained frozen.

The Boggart walked towards her, "Hello Lily." It whispered. "Long time no see..."

Lupin seemed to notice the fear in her eyes because before anyone could stop him, which they probably wouldn't have anyway, he intervened.

"Here!" He shouted suddenly, hurrying forward.

Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of him.

He pulled out his wand and said, "Riddikulus!" The Boggart flew directly back into the wardrobe. "Right, well, sorry about that. Ah, that's enough for today. If you'd all like to collect your books from the back of the class, that's the end of the lesson."Thank you... sorry, sorry, you've already had too much of a good thing," He faced, Lily who was staring at the wardrobe with fear still in her eyes.

* * *

**Please Review :3**


	3. Hippogriffs

**Chapter 2: Hippogriffs**

* * *

When Lily and her best of friends entered the Great Hall for lunch after their lesson with Professor Lupin, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins, including Felix, with a very funny story.

As they passed their table, Malfoy, did a ridiculous impression of Pan smirking wickedly at Lily and there was a roar of laughter. "Aww... Is little Lily crying?"

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind her. "Just ignore him, he's not worth it..."

"Hey, Jones!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug.

Lily couldn't help but notice Felix give her a glare.

He must have corrected her, because then she shrieked. "Hagrid! You-know-who is coming! Woooooooooo!"

Lily dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley. "New third-year course schedules," said George, passing them, over. "What's up with you, Lily?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at Slytherin table.

George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror.

"That little git," He said calmly.

* * *

Lily was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch.

Their next lesson was with Hagrid, her _step_-father.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut.

He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boar-hound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" He called as the class approached him. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Lily thought that he was going to lead them into the forest; Lily had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last her a lifetime.

As much as she and Felix used to run around in those woods when they were younger, things had completely changed after Pan's visit.

However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock.

There was nothing in there, as far as they could see, anyway.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called. "That's it-make sure yeh can see! Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated.

He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope.

Other people took theirs out too; some, like Lily, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn'-hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em!" said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look -"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the tape that bound it.

The book tried to bite him, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! why didn't we guess!"

"I - I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Be quiet, Malfoy," said Lily quietly.

Hagrid was looking downcast and Lily wanted her step-father's first lesson to be a success.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so-so yeh've got yer books an'-an'... Now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on... "

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him!"

Lily almost hit Felix when he, like the rest of the Slytherins laughed.

"You obviously didn't hear what Lily told you, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Careful, You-know-who's behind you!" Squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock. "Oooooooh!

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Lily had ever seen.

They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes.

The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking.

Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of

Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Lily could sort of see what Hagrid meant.

Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was, half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different colour: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer -"

No one seemed to want to. Lily, Harry, Ron and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Felix weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Lily had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.

"Right - who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Lily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry, earning him a warm smile from Lily.

He climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then - let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar.

The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut thern. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry... now, bow."

Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.

The hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right - back away, now, Harry, easy does it

But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right - yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry moved slowly toward the hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Felix, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

This was more than Harry had bargained.

He was used to a broomstick; but he wasn't sure a hippogriff would be quite the same.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..."

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeaks wing and hoisted himself onto its back.

Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.

"Go on, then'" roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry, he just had time to seize the hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward.

It was nothing like a broomstick, and Harry knew which one he preferred.

The hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of his Nimbus Two Thousand, he now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry had been dreading; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground.

He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Felix cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock.

Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Lily, Ron and Hermione practised on the chestnut, while Harry watched.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Felix had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a highpitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me - gotta get him outta here -"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Lily saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should fire him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe, Goyle and Felix flexed their muscles threateningly.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Lily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"You think he'll be all right?" said Lily nervously.

"Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.  
"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him..."

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were no far behind Lily when they walked in through the door of Gryffindor's common room, that evening.

"It will be okay," Said Hermione to Lily, with confidence in her voice.

Lily smiled and whispered quietly, "Should we tell them about that dog?"

"Tell us what?" Asked Ron.

Both Lily and Hermione turned their gaze towards them.

Hermione took a deep breath before she explained about what had happened earlier that morning.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron finally exclaimed.

Lily nodded in agreement. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"But didn't you notice what it was standing on?" Hermione asked her.

"The floor?" suggested Harry.

"I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was too busy with it's heads." Said Lily.

Hermione shook her head. "It was standing on a trapdoor! It's obviously guarding something..." She stood up, glaring at them.

She had given Lily something else to think about. The dog was guarding something...

What had Hagrid said to Harry? 'Gringotts, the wizards bank, was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide-except perhaps Hogwarts.'

Lily sighed before she spoke, "You...you don't think...That it could be...You know...The stone?"


	4. The Astronomy Tower

**Chapter 3: The Astronomy Tower**

* * *

Hermione looked at Lily with a wondrous gaze, as if she knew the answer.

"What stone?" Asked Fred and George, suddenly curious.

"Stay here!" Said Hermione, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Lily, Harry, Ron, Fred and George barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, with an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" She whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" exclaimed Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flickering frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" asked Ron grumpily, but Hermione ignored him.

"Nicolas Flamel," She whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected, well at least not from the boys.

"The what?" asked Fred and George.

Lily rolled her eyes at them. "Look-read that, there."

She pushed the book towards them, and Harry, Ron, Fred and George read: 'The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).'

"See?" Said Hermione, when they had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Lily. "No wonder Pan's after it! Anyone would want it."

Harry nodded. "Now all we have to do is get it."

"Say what?" The twins asked. "You want to sneak passed a three headed monster? A monster that just happens to be on the third floor... Which just happens to be forbidden?"

Lily sighed. "Are you going to stop us?"

They chuckled. "'Course not!" They stated, grinning. "We're gonna help you! Why do you want it anyway?"

Harry and Lily exchanged worried looks. The only people who knew what had happened in the forbidden forest was Hermione, Ron, Felix, them and unfortunately Draco.

"Can I tell them?" Harry asked her.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded. "Go ahead."

Harry sighed. "Pan doesn't just want the stone... He wants Lily too."

The twins just sat there momentarily in shock. "What? What the bloody hell for?" They tried not to yell.

Lily held back a sob. "I don't know... He just... He just does."

It was true, Lily had no idea why Peter Pan would want her, and that's exactly what scared her. "Well,

"Technically, she's not-" Ron started.

George put a hand to Ron's mouth in attempt to shut him up, so Fred could continue. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... if that git wants to take our favourite sibling away, then he'd have to go through us. Right Forge?"

George nodded in agreement. "Right Gred."

Lily hugged them both. "Thank you."

Hermione looked over at Lily with concern written all over her face, but she had a word of comfort.

As Lily leaned back into the sofa, Hermione spoke. "Listen, Lily... Everyone says the dark one is the only one you-know-who is afraid of. And as long as he's around, he won't touch you."

Lily frowned, and she could tell the boys had the same blank expression. "Who's the dark one?" They asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly! You really never read, do you?" She snapped. When no one replied, she sighed. "You-know-who used to be an old friend of the dark one ... But he betrayed him. And ever since then, The dark one has been seeking revenge."

"How do you know he's here?" Harry asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "He must be... Otherwise you-know-who would've taken- um- made a move by now."

"You can say it, you know..." Lily whispered.

Hermione sighed. "Lily, I-"

"His name is Peter Pan." Lily stated, causing the others to flinch. "Fear in the name, only increases fear in the thing its self."

Her tone was flat and tired, and the others could understand her grief.

The sky had turned dark before they stopped talking. "Now, if you guys don't mind, I think Lily and I should go to bed." Ron stared after Hermione as she gently took her up the spiral staircase and said. "No, we don't mind."

* * *

After ten minutes, Lily had finally fallen asleep.

Night was now her least favourite part of her day.

It was the usually routine of getting under the warm covers, slowly falling asleep and hoping she wouldn't see his face.

But tonight was no different.

_He was grinning at her darkly, holding her wrists tightly in his hands. "Let go!" She pleaded._

_But he didn't, he never did. "You are mine. Forever."_

_"Unless I find the stone." She hissed. "And I will find it! I believe!"_

_Pan scoffed. "Believe all you want. You've got one month left. If I don't get the stone... You will never have your freedom."_

_Sometimes a cage would appear from nowhere, and he always pushed her inside, slamming the door shut. "Let me out!" She would beg..._

_He would, only to hurt her and put her back in._

_But tonight he did neither, no... He dragged her to a tree house, making sure to give her plenty of cuts and bruises._

_"Forever..." And as he went to rip out her heart._

Hermione woke from her sleep by the sound of Lily's desperate cries of fear.

The young witch sat up and noticed that Lily had woken herself up as well. Hermione did not hesitate.

She stumbled out of her own bed, and walked over to Lily.

Her cheeks were wet from tears. "Are you okay?" She whispered, and sat next to Lily and placed her arms around her in comfort.

Lily nodded and grabbed her wand, which lay on a chair beside her bed, swung it lightly, and a white handkerchief appeared in her hand.

"N-nightmare a-again..." She stuttered, while she used the handkerchief to wipe her face.

"Pan, right? Don't worry, it was just a dream." Whispered Hermione, and stroked her hand up and down Lily's back.

Lily bit her lip. "No... I-it wasn't just a dream." She whimpered. "I've got one month... Then he'll take me away."

"Who'll come and take you away?" A voice asked from the other side of the room.

Lily and Hermione turned their heads to the left and saw: Ginny Weasely, Ron's little sister, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Fay Dunbar.

They were all standing next to Lily's bed with concern written all over their faces.

"I didn't know you were awake," said Hermione.

"Did I wake you, too?" asked Lily, guilt written all over her tear struck face.

"How is a girl supposed to sleep when you, Lily, are always screaming out into the night in fear, as if your being murdered?" Asked Lavender scornfully.

"Just ignore her," said Fay Dunbar and glared at the witch.

"What happened to you in the dream?" Whispered Parvati, a girl with raven black hair, and and doe like eyes.

"Pan almost took my heart," answered Lily, while she felt Hermione's hand rub up and down her back.

"It's alright. It was just a dream, Lily, it doesn't mean anything. You're safe now." Said Ginny with comfort in her voice.

'It doesn't mean anything?' thought Lily. 'Of course it does: My life is at stake!''

Before the anyone could stop her, Lily ran out of the dormitory. "Was it something I said?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione shrugged but knew that it was. "It's not your fault, Ginny."

Lily darted out of the common room, and headed for the astronomy tower.

She went there whenever she felt like she did now, terrified.

Luckily for her, on her way, she met no one.

When she reached her destination, she looked up at the stars.

It hadn't even been a minute when a cold familiar voice spoke from behind her. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Lily tensed, to afraid to speak. She shivered when she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

Lily tensed, to afraid to speak. She shivered when she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

She let out a hitched breath as his hands rested on her hips, starting to make their way up her body, until she pulled away from him.

"D-don't t-touch me." She hissed, still not daring to face him.

Somehow, he was delighted. "You've still got that fire, I see." He whispered. "I'll enjoy putting it out."

He turned her around forcefully, startling her. Before she could protest his lips were on hers.

Pan released his grip on her, when they both heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. "See you in thirty days," He whispered darkly, and vanished before three figures reached the top of Astronomy Tower and caught Lily with surprise.

When she finally saw who they really were: Draco Malfoy along with his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle, she felt her stomach churn.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Lily," Draco sneered glancing at Crabbe then at Goyle, who were standing on either side of him.

As if Pan's visit wasn't enough. "Wishing for someone to come and take you away? Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning, perhaps?" Asked Draco with a derisive tone.

Her eyes widened. "How would you possibly know about that?" Lily demanded.

Draco smirked. "I was there, " He stated. "When the boggart turned into Pan."

Lily glared at him. "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Ooh!-not very friendly. Boy's I think it's time we teach this girl how to respect her superiors." Said Draco and pulled out his wand.

"Ha! I hope you don't mean yourself." Said a familiar voice.

Lily was as surprised as Draco when they saw Hermione Harry, Ron, Fred and George coming up the stairs.

"How dare you talk to me, you filthy, little Mudblood!" Yelled Draco and raised his wand, but Harry was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" and before anyone had time to react, Draco's wand flew out of his hands and he was disarmed.

"Let's go." Said Crabbe.

"Quick!" Yelled Goyle and pushed Malfoy closer to the stairs.

"Not a word to anyone, understood?" Exclaimed Malfoy while he and his 'goons' ran down the stairs until the Gryffindor students couldn't hear them no more.

"Are you okay?" Asked Hermione concerned.

Lily just nodded, thoughts of Pan's presence worrying her to the core.

She wasn't alright, but that wouldn't stop the twins.

"Good," said Fred and smiled brightly at Lily.

"Now if you three will excuse us," said George, gesturing for Harry, Hermione and their little brother. "We have something we would like to discuss with Lily."

Lily gave the them a confused look, but didn't say anything.

"Thick heads." Whispered Ron as he and the others began to walk down the stairs and back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Early Christmas present for you, Lily," Said George and Fred pulled something from inside his cloak and hand it t her.

It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.

Lily, suspecting one of Fred and Georges jokes, stared at it blankly. "What's this supposed to be?"

"This, Lily, is the secret to our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you, really," said Fred, "but we decided, last night, your needs are greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" Asked Lily confused.

"A bit of old parchment?" Said Fred, pretending to feel offended.

"Well...when we were in our first year, Lily-young, carefree, and innocent-"

Lily just rolled her eyes at the last word. She doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"-Well, more innocent that we are now- we got into a sport with Flich."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason -"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual detention-"

"-disembowelment-" George added.

Fred grinned. "-and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous.

"Please, don't tell me-" said Lily and started to grin for the first time that day.

"Well, what would you've done?" asked Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open it, and grabbed-this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he

wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Lily, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said George.

He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched.

They joined each other, they criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds.

But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing.

Astounded, Lily bent over it. A labelled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room.

And as Lily's eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, she noticed something else.

This map showed a set of passages she had never entered. And a couple of them seemed to lead -

"Right into third floor," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven hidden passages in all. Now, Filch knows about these four." He pointed them out.

"But we're sure we're the only ones who know about these ones. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in-completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. And as you might've noticed, another entrance is right at the bottom of this staircase, through that one-eyed old crone's hump. It leads to the third floor."

"Moony, Wormtaill Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

"Right," George said briskly.

"Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly. "Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."

"So, young Lily," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "Mind you behave yourself."

Both Fred and George left the tower, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

Lily stood there, gazing at the miraculous map.

She watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor, and somehow,she felt safer, until she spotted the labelled dot heading straight for the tower: Argus Filch.

"Mischief managed!" Lily whispered, tapping her wand on the map.

She ran down the stairs to the tunnel Fred and George had told her about her.

To try an attempt to hide, but when she reached the tunnel Mr. Filch was already there.

"Oh, no." She whispered.

"Well, take a good look lassie. This night might well be the last you spend in this castle. Hm. Oh, dear, we are in trouble." Said Mr. Filch.

* * *

**Pwetty pwease review. *Insert hearts here* **


	5. A Few Complications

"Hey, Lily." Greeted Ron as he spotted her on his way down the stairs, that led to the boys dormitory.

Lily turned around and gave him a tired smile. "Want to play some wizard chess today? I bet you're better than Harry at it." Harry rolled his eyes when he heard Ron's statement.

"No, thank you." She replied, politely. "It's been a long night and I just want to get myself some sleep, maybe later." She said before she was about to climb up to the girls dorm, when Harry suddenly asked, "Where's Hermione?"

Lily turned her head to the right and looked straight into his green eyes. "She never said where she was going, but my guess: the library."

Both Harry and Ron smiled at her before they rushed out of the common room door.

Lily sighed slightly, and decided to have a nap by the fire instead.

So she made her way towards the big comfy armchair and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves looking irritable. "All the copies of the Seven Seas History have been taken out," She stated, sitting down next to Harry and Ron. "And there's a _two-week_ waiting list."

"Why do you want it?" asked Harry.

"The same reason everyone else wants it, obviously," She said, "To read up a legend."

"What legend?" asked Ron quickly.

She shrugged. "That's just it, I don't know, and I can't find the story anywhere else -" she was cut off by the bell.

Harry and Ron left Hermione alone to grab some breakfast before it all was gone. 'The Restricted Section' she thought to herself.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that first?" she whispered.

The Restricted Section is the part of the library young witches and wizards aren't allowed without a special permission.

Luckily, Hermione had just that. She had got it from Gilderoy Lockhart during her second year here at Hogwarts.

Hermione went through all the shelves until she saw 'National Registration Of The Sea.'

It was a big red book with a ship on the cover.

She pulled it out and placed it on the table closest to her.

Hermione went through all the records before she spotted him- _Killian Jones. _

"Found you!" She exclaimed in triumph as she kept on reading.

'_Killian Jones also know as Hook, is the captain of the ship, The Jolly Roger, once names The Jewel Of The Realm. _

_His brother, Liam Jones, former captain of the ship died from the deadly poison, dreamshade._

_Dreamshade had been their reason for their journey to the island, Neverland. _

_Their King had given them orders to retrieve samples of the plant, telling them that it was in fact a magical form of medicine. _

_Unfortunately, that had been a lie. _

_The death of Killian's brother in Neverland caused the change in the vessel's name, and the reason Killain became a pirate. _

_Years later, Killian got his nickname Hook, when he had lost his hand in a duel with 'thee who shall not be named'. _

_It is not yet confirmed, but rumoured that the pirate had fallen in love with a fairy known as Silvermist and she died by the hands of 'thee who shall not be named'. _

_More rumours state that Captain Hook has two children that were lost before their mother's death, and that he is to this day, still searching for them._'

Hermione kept on reading until she got to the part she was more interested in: current information.

For living in a world of magic, the books weren't just history, they somehow know what's happening in the present...

As if the person, place of object they're writing about let out a sort of signal.

'_Status: Alive. _

_Nickname: Captain Hook. _

_Age: Nearly 300 years._'

"Alive? H-he's a-alive?" stuttered Hermione. The young girl got up from where she was sitting to go and tell Lily the good news.

But as Hermione stood up, she came face to face with Peter Pan.

"Hello, Granger." He smirked.

At first she didn't know who he was, but the cruel smirk on his face gave it away. "Pan."

He spread out his arms in confirmation. "The one and only."

Before she could reply, he blew something in her face and she blacked out.

Pan smirked at his good work and with a wave of his hand, Hermione vanished.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were making their way to the library.

Hiding behind the shelves, Pan watched them come in.

Pan smirked at his good work and with a wave of his hand, Hermione vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were making their way back to the library after having stuffed their bellies full.

Their heavy discussion about Quidditch echoed between the walls. Hiding behind the shelves, Pan watched them come in.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned. "She was sitting in the corner over there, earlier. Maybe she's gone back to the common room?"

After Harry and Ron looked around the library for any signs of Hermione, they were unsuccessful, much to Pan's amusement.

He followed them, unknowingly by the two best friends back to the Griffindor common room.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," said Harry and the portrait swung forward and they stepped inside.

Fred and George sat on either side of the table reading the new schedule for their Quidditch drills Oliver Wood had given out to each and everyone in the team.

A group of seven girls sat on the floor near the fireplace and giggling at something, or someone they apparently find funny.

Ron walked over to one of the couches where Lily lay sleeping.

"Poor thing," Began Ron and looked down at her ",Too tired to climb the stairs to the girls dormitories."

Harry smiled down at the young beautiful girl and looked over at the corner of the room - Hermione's favourite spot.

Where she usually sat with a pile of books and parchment , but now left untouched. "She's not here," Harry stated.

Ron bit his lip. "Do you think we should wake her up?" He gestured to Lily.

Harry's stomach twisted with worry, but decided to ignore it.

She had probably just walked into the great hall to grab the last of the breakfast. Before it was time for lunch.

Harry nodded, and let Ron wake her up.

She groaned and almost hit him. "What?" She snapped.

"Um..." Ron started a bit nervous at the look she was giving him.

They knew her well enough not to wake her up.

"We can't find Hermione." In any normal world, a land without magic not finding someone would be really worrying.

Because people who disappear usually end up dead. And here, in the wizarding world it's no different.

"She is probably just in the Great Hall. Eating what's left of the remaining breakfast." Exclaimed Lily. At least that's what she hoped.

"That's what I first thought, as well," answered Harry, trying to camouflage his worry before he continued.

"The thing is, though. That they cleared the tables for fifteen minutes ago and Hermione would have been back by now."

"Lupin." Whispered Lily.

"What?" Her two best friends asked.

Lily was now suddenly wide awake. "We have to find Lupin."

"Lupin!?" repeated Ron confused.

"Why? What does he have to do with it?" Asked Harry, not understanding the coincidence.

"Last night after you stopped Draco and his two trouble makers from... Whatever..." Began Lily. "Your brothers Fred and George gave me a map."

"A map!?" exclaimed Ron frustrated.

"What kind of map?" Asked Harry curious.

"It's a map of Hogwarts. It's called the Marauder's Map. Not only does it show every classroom, every hallway and every corner of the castle, it also shows every inch of the grounds, as well. Has all the secret passages that are hidden within its walls and the location of every person in the grounds... It's also not fooled by animagi, polyjuice potions, or invisibility cloaks; even the Hogwarts ghosts are not exempt from this." Explained Lily.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"Never mind that, Ron. With that map we can locate Hermione." Exclaimed Harry with joy

Lily lowered her head before saying. "The thing is, though. I don't have it anymore."

"What do you mean: you don't have it?" Asked Harry.

"I ran into a few complications on my way back here to the common room. Luckily... and unfortunately, I guess... Lupin came walking down the hallway, rescued me from Snape and confiscated it."

"Brilliant." Said Ron. "Now what should we do?"

* * *

They had been searching for Hermione for the entire morning, but no one had scene her at all.

In the end they decided she was missing and returned to the common room, where they half hoped to find Hermione waiting for them. "What if she was kidnapped?"

"Who would want to abduct Hermione?" Asked Lily in a quite voice so that everyone in the room wouldn't hear.

"Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement.

"Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?"

He looked at Lily and she looked back, unconvinced.

"If you're talking about Malfoy -"

"Of course I am!" Said Ron.

"Malfoy, a kidnapper?" Asked Lily sceptically.

"Look at his family," said Harry. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"Malfoy may be a lot of things, but being a kidnapper is not one of them." The young girl exclaimed.

Ron rolled his eyes at Lily's statement.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but we won't be able to find Hermione by sitting here and throwing accusations." Harry stated quickly.

"What do you suggest?" Muttered Ron.

"We need to split up."

"Split up!?" repeated Lily confused.

"Yes." Answered Harry before he continued.

"Ron and I will start looking at the east side of the castle, and you, Lily."

"You can go and look for Lupin." Lily nodded in response and were about to walk out of the Gryffindor common room door.

When she heard him say. "Ask him to have the map back," but the young girl had already disappeared out of their sight.

* * *

Lily walked down the stairs to Professor Lupins class in Defence Against the Dark Art on the first floor. When she suddenly felt something, or someone grabbing her right arm.

Before Lily could even comprehend what was happening, she was locked in a broom cupboard with- "Pan."

He chuckled darkly. "Hello Lily. Miss me?"

The demon didn't even need to hold her in place, the cupboard was so small that his body was crushing her against the wall.

However, Lily fought widely against him. "Let me go!" She yelled.

Pan let out a growl, his hand now over her mouth. "Calm. Down." He whispered threateningly. "We wouldn't want anyone else joining us now, would we?"

Lily whimpered as his hand slowly lowered. "What do you want?" She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "We didn't get to finish our little _game_ last night." He stated, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"I've got twenty nine days left." Lily reminded him. "I don't intend to have you grope me everyday until then... Just leave me alone!" Lily squirmed again.

"Sorry, can't." He chuckled. "Well, I could, but I won't. I came here... To talk about a friend of yours..."

Lily's eyes widened. "Hermione." It wasn't really a question.

Pan smirked. "Yeah... You were right about her, you know..."

"What?"

He chuckled, planting small kisses on her neck that Lily tried so hard to ignore. "Her knowledge _did_ get her into trouble."

Lily unsuccessfully tried to push him off of her. "No! What d-did you do t-to her?" She demanded. "If you hurt her I swear you'll regret it." She seethed.

Pan scoffed. "Was that a threat?"

Lily hesitated, knowing what she was about to say was probably rather foolish but she couldn't show him she was afraid...

She refused to be weak. "_Yes_." She snarled. "Now, give her back to me!"

Pan cupped her cheek. "Sorry. Can't. Not until I get the stone... And _you_."

Lily gasped. "B-b-but you said you only w-wanted the s-stone!"

He smirked. "I do... But I just happen to want _you_ as well."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You're a monster."

He shrugged. "You'll get used to it." He winked, before vanishing before her very eyes.

Her heart stood still and she was frozen to the spot, after hearing Pan's statement.

'Somewhere down the line you're going to get what you deserve.' Lily thought to herself before she bolted out from the broom cupboard.

The young girl rushed down the corridors in an attempt to find her two best friends.


End file.
